


[Fancomic/Doujinshi] KuroKura Drabbles and AUs

by bonbonpich



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, Doujinshi, Fancomic, John Wick - Freeform, Karma - Freeform, Library, M/M, Warm Bodies, kurokura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonbonpich/pseuds/bonbonpich
Summary: Drabbles and AUs in Fancomic/Doujinshi form1. John Wick and Warm Bodies AUs2. Karma (original/canon divergence/follow up of my series)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ah...uh...so i just knew AO3 can post fancomic too. i'm drawing quite a few KrKr comic, original and AUs. i usually post them on twitter and tumblr so why not here too, yeah? i guess i'll start with these 2 AUs. while i'm trying to nail my first few chaps of 'Sunshine' fanfic.

**Warm Bodies:**

I just laughed after finishing the first piece. Kuroro having a ba-dump, as zombie or not, may seem like a stretch. But I couldn’t resist the urge when I re-watched Warm Bodies. The original character “R” and Kuroro have one thing most in common. They steal things, they are both a hoarder, lol. This sketches almost become a story and I was debating with myself whether to have Pairo or Leorio as Kurapika’s boyfriend whose brain was going tobe eaten by Kuroro after he killed him; the other will get a ‘best friend’ status.

**John Wick AU:**

** **

** **

** **

** **

John Wick AU. As KuroKura shipper, I’d like to think what if Kurapika became everything to Kuroro and Kuroro lost that everything. Killing what took Kurapika (the cat named after him) from him for retaliation would only bring a moment of satisfaction but never peace. Bastard gets what he deserves :P

I fancy Kuroro as an assassin hired to kill Kurapika’s parents, for whatever reason. 5 years later Kurapika sought justice but they ended up falling for each other. Things went well yet it didn’t last when Kurapika came down with a sickness, shortening his life span, the product of his 5 years of hatred and anger. 

When I was watching JW3, i was amused by so many ways he can kill someone. Most of all, with a book, a pen/pencil. reminding me too much of Chrollo xD

Can't help thinking Chrollo be like:


	2. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about Karma

“Karma.” Some random drabble of #KuroKura, somewhere after my series ‘At the End of the Day.’ (that explains why they are mellow around each other; they found their peace).

“Witch Hunt,” is always the first thought when I think about how Kurapika takes away Kuroro’s family in their past lives, if what had happened to Kurapika as we’ve seen him in this life is the consequence of his Karma.

I still wonder if Kurapika doubt about the message the Spiders left behind in the Kurta massacre: "Take nothing from us." He must have known, right? Making him apologize may seems like a bit of a stretch but in my version, Kurapika does care for Kuroro even if he had yet to forgive him entirely. I'm Buddhist myself and i believe the only way to end the pain is to forgive and forget (admittedly i'm struggling to do so myself too), plus a wiseman taught me apologizing to the one you care should weight out the ego even if you believe you're not in the wrong. (said wiseman being Togashi himself, lol)


End file.
